Pink Footie Mittens
by Santana1
Summary: I’m telling you, it wasn’t easy getting those Wookie briefs.” Hardison said, fondly remembering said briefs as he took a sip of his orange soda.


Pink Footie Mittens

By: Santana

Authors notes: Yeah, I'm on a roll tonight. Actually this and "Keeping Thieves Happy" started last night via an IM to my sister. I actually fluffed them out a bit and got a bit of courage to post them. These are my first postings to Leverage. I hope you like them. Nothing to hard, just a bit of fun with the "kids". Ha ha.

To my sis, Monkee, who teases me about my warm woolen footie mittens….even though she has some too.

**~~ Eliot + Parker + Alec + Sophie + Nate = Leverage ~~**

Eliot walked into the office just in time to see a frustrated Nate come around the corner. "See if you can talk some sense into her. I've got a thing….in my office…to take care of." He hurriedly made his escape to the refuge of his office.

Curiosity got the better of Eliot, as he walked down the hallway that Nate had just come from. In the laundry room he could hear Alec and Parker talking, but he couldn't quite get the gist of the conversation until he walked into the small room. Even then, he decided he didn't want to know what was going on. 'Too much information,' didn't even come close to what he was thinking.

"I totally understand where you're coming from. I remember when I lost my favorite Star Wars briefs. I put them in to dry and then poof…They were gone. Do you know how many packs I had to buy to get that one pair? I'm telling you, it wasn't easy getting those Wookie briefs." Hardison said, fondly remembering said briefs as he took a sip of his orange soda.

Parker speculated, "Maybe it's that little snuggle bear....I always thought he looked shifty. Always sniffing around people's laundry…laughing that evil laugh, looking cute and innocent."

Eliot couldn't take anymore, so he entered the small room to find Hardison leaning against the dryer and Parker standing on the counter. "What's going on?"

Hardison straightened up a bit, like he had things under control. "She thinks something's eating our clothes in the dryer. Seems a sock came up missing."

"I don't like bears. And they weren't 'just socks'…they were pink woolen footie mittens." Parker pouted.

"Parker....there's nothing in the dryer." Eliot said, pushing Alec out of the way and opening up the dryer and waving his hand around inside.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "Yes there is."

Hardison tried to help out, "No, look…see? No holes for anything to get in."

"Something keeps eating my footie mittens Alec." She said angrily. "My favorite footie mittens. They were sooooo soft…and soooooo pink."

"Let me try....Look Hon, There's nothin' in the dryer. You can climb down now."

"I don't believe you Eliot. It's that snuggle bear…"

Siging, Eliot asked, "If there was an evil bear in there I'd kick it's butt. So, why don't you believe me?"

"Cause I see your feet." She replied, pointing to his feet.

"Yeah, my boots were dirty so I took them off." He didn't get where she was going with this.

She frowned, "And you use this dryer for your clothes."

"Yeah, so does everyone else in here." He looked to Alec for help, afraid the girl had finally snapped.

"I see your feet." She said again.

Frustrated, Eliot began, "We've already been over this...I took my boots off...."

Alec cut in. "No man...She's right, she can see your feet."

"What?" Eliot looked down and noticed a large hole in his sock. He blushed slightly.

Parker smiled knowingly. "See, it's eating your socks too....it starts out with a little nibble... A nibble here, a nibble there...then poof...gone." Then she pointed to the dryer. "Now I know where that dryer lint comes from...it's not really lint at all. When you empty the filter...it's like cleaning the kitty litter box…just not so stinky." She made a disgusted face and fanned her nose.

Now even more frustrated...Eliot pulled out the filter, rolled up the accumulated lint and threw it at Parker. "Fine...use this to make a new sock....and get off the counter...your feet are dirty." He walks out of the room silently wondering if Nate needs help with….'the thing' and hoping that said thing was a bottle of something strong.

Alec shrugs at Parker as she holds the lint away from herself frowning. "Why is he so touchy?"

Again Alec shrugs. "Must be hormones or something."

Parker looks at the lint in her hand, noticing flecks of pink mixed in with the gray fluff. "Ha! Pink! Snuggles did eat my pink footie mitten!"

The end


End file.
